1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable exercise device attachable to a chair which employs elastic resistance to strengthen muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
We all are in need of keeping in shape, and while most of us are ‘stuck’ in badly postured chairs worldwide. Increasingly, both at work and leisure, individuals find themselves in seated positions for extended periods with little or no opportunity for physical activity and with a resultant diminution of their faculties.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device for providing stimulating activity in the form of exercise to individuals to be seated over extended periods.